politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coalition
Introduction The Coalition (tC) is a new green team alliance founded on 6 March 2015. It is officially affiliated with (albeit separate to) the North Atlantic Defense Coalition of Planet Bob. Currently, admission into The Coalition is by invite only. History Pre-Orbis Although individual members of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) on Planet Bob had made forays into Orbis individually, there had been no serious attempt to start the the alliance on Orbis as a whole. In late February 2015, Secretary General Aurelius of the NADC, after discussions about Orbis with Britishdude of the Christian Coalition of Countries on Planet Bob, also of Cornerstone on Orbis, decided to form an "exploratory group" to explore Orbis. Arrival in Orbis With the assistance of Britishdude in the form of money to buy a second city, and therefore reach the required score to create an alliance, Aurelius founded the "North Atlantic Defense Coalition" on 26 February 2015. At the time, it was intended that the it be the Orbis wing of the the Planet Bob alliance of the same name. The original members of the NADC in Orbis were (in alphabetical order): * Apherex of Corto Maltese * Aurelius of Cenk Uygur * Azure Mantle of Pravitelstvo * Bollocks of Bollocking * Cain of Garden of Eden * Chunky Monkey of Internetia * Dakalbert of Talbertistan * Epsil of Eclipsio * Gandorian of Gandor * Genoa of Aquilus * Haart of Barbarica * Leroy-Jenkins of Ameristralia * lonzomac of Mushugga * Molagbal of The Kingdom of Poland * Oddsox of Kitty Funland * Reydios Mendoza of Atzlan The leader of the alliance was initially called "Governor", before being changed to "Secretary General" before finally being called "President". On 6 March 2015, a vote to change the name of the alliance to "The Coalition" passed. The reasons for the change was that the Orbis alliance would only be affiliated with the NADC on Planet Bob but would otherwise be separate in administration and forums. It was also deemed appropriate to distance The Coalition from the "defensive ethos" which characterized the NADC. "The Coalition" alliance affiliation was created by Aurelius on 6 March 2015. Members of the NADC alliance affiliation began migrating to "The Coalition". The interim government established by Aurelius for the NADC in Orbis was carried over to the new alliance affiliation. Forums for the The Coalition were established on 9 March 2015, with the assistance of Cain. On 16 March 2015, after discussion and a vote, The Coalition adopted its current flag as its official flag. The flag was created by Shakyr. On 17 March 2015, Aurelius officially declared the existence of The Coalition to the rest of Orbis. Whilst The Coalition continued to draft its charter, the Coalition continued to be governed by a unitary executive, headed by the President. There is also, nominally, an office of Vice President (initially called Deputy President), which is currently unfilled. Ministers assist the President with carrying out duties and advising on matters falling within their portfolios. There is also an informal "assembly", which has conducted votes at the initiation of the President. On 12 April 2015, The Coalition established a charter detailing the functioning of its government. The first elections were held just over a week later on 20 April 2015, with nominations for the office of President being opened. Aurelius was the only nominee for the office and hence was duly elected unopposed. Switch from blue to green Unlike its CN counterpart, The Coalition does not consider itself tied to one team colour. From its founding until 5 May 2015, The Coalition was a blue team alliance. On 5 May 2015, it switched to the green team. MDoAP with Cornerstone A MDoAP was signed with Cornerstone on 20 August 2015 Entry into the Proxy War On 25 August 2015, The Coalition entered into its first ever war, declaring war against the Viridian Entente in support of The Syndicate. The Coalition's alliance score was at 10,692.75 shortly after the initial declaration of war. Government of The Coalition Charter See the Charter of The Coalition History of government From 6 March 2015 to 24 April 2015, The Coalition was governed by an interim government headed by President Aurelius. After the Charter of The Coalition was established, nominations were opened for the office of President. Aurelius was the only nominee by the end of the nomination period, and therefore was elected unopposed. Structure of government The government of The Coalition is headed by the President, assisted by the Vice President. In theory, the President has complete power to make all decisions regarding and on behalf of the alliance. In practice, the President consults with ministers and the cabinet before making important decisions. The President also delegates powers to ministers to make decisions on minor or urgent matters within their respective portfolios. The President is empowered by the Charter of The Coalition to create departments and to define the scope of each department. Currently, there are four government departments: * Department of Internal Affairs * Department of Foreign Affairs * Department of Defence * Department of Finance Current government The current government of the The Coalition consists of: Previous government officers Foreign relations Category:Paperless Alliances Category:Invasion Alliances